The present disclosure relates to methods of forming structures including porosity, such as fluidic channels.
The use of pore containing materials, such as fluidic channels, is known for the treatment and observation of, research on, or even the culturing of living cells. For example, fluidic channels including pores are in some instances suitable for DNA sequencing, and molecular sensors. Pore containing materials are also suitable for water filtration. Porosified semiconductor materials are one type of material that may be utilized in the above applications.